The Union of Broken Murders
by BeeBella
Summary: Happy endings never last. When one Cullen seeks revenge on another, they never thought it would end up so... messy. The end result? Four dead Cullens and zero happy endings. Reality. My entry for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest. Rated M for dark themes.


**Title: The Union of Broken Murders**

**Penname(s): BeeBella**

**Rating: M (Just to be safe. Dark themes and dead Cullen's...)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I'm just kindly killing off her characters for her.**

**Summary: Happy endings never last. When one Cullen seeks revenge on another they never thought it would end so badly. Four dead Cullen's.**

**Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest**

**Please check out the other entries here :**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/**

_ ~ When everything around you is wrong, it's up to you to make it right again. ~_

**

* * *

_Unknown POV_**

"You don't want to do this, do you?" She questioned.

I could hear it in her voice. The fear. I could even smell it. It was fresh, tangy and cold. It made me regret my intentions for a brief moment; I almost wanted to take them back. I didn't. Something in the back of my mind told me she _deserved _this.

She had followed me. She had silently, in the mist of the darkness, spied on me. I didn't understand fully what had motivated her to do such a thing; I was too enraged to find that out. But I knew enough to know that she had to be gone. I had to get rid of her. She knew too much.

"No." I shook my head, the truth pouring from my mouth.

"Then stop. You can do it. I know you can." She said, her whole body shaking.

I didn't respond; she had caught me off guard. Her words held value and meaning. I had never heard someone declare or proclaim to have faith in me. I had to be honest; she had almost done it again. She had almost stopped me from killing her. She had a way with words, but I didn't doubt that she knew of this power. That was probably her plan. I was one hundred percent sure that she was now lying. She just wanted to get away from me.

Proving my suspicions correct, she slowly moved away from me. Her hands clung onto broken pieces of wood and her feet scurried her whole body away from me. She was crawling away as fast as her broken leg would allow her. It really was not fast enough.

"Don't even think about it, Alice." I laughed darkly as I dragged her back with her good leg.

I was not that cruel. I wanted her last moments to be somewhat peaceful. It would just be unnecessary of me to inflict extra pain on her. The only reason I was killing her was because I had to. She had left me no choice, remember?

"Please?" She begged her voice low and strangled with tears.

I ignored her begging by telling myself that I had no other option. I just had to get this over with. Alice didn't see how much this hurt me. She was being selfish. She only wanted to save her own flesh. She did not care about saving anybody else. Another reason she shouldn't be around any longer, if you think about it. This whole human race was selfish.

I placed my left hand on her throat, pushed her against the broken wall and pulled her up to her feet. She screamed out in agony as I lifted her. I wanted to apologize; I hadn't meant to hurt her. I refused my apology the right to escape my mouth and tried to rid of any personal feelings.

These God damn personal things always got messy.

"Funny," I laughed lightly, humour smothering me. Her time was almost up. "So _hilarious _of you to think I would come to an old abandoned factory just for the fun of it. Well, this is kind of... _entertaining._"

"I was worried about you." She said through her blinding tears.

"What?" I asked, almost dropping my grasp on her neck.

But I didn't, I kept a firm grip on her. I walked us slowly over to a shattered window as I waited for her to explain. I really hoped she was going to make this fast, the impatience was really killing me.

"I was worried about you. That's why I followed you. You had turned in to this cold, mysterious person. You were almost a stranger. I wanted to find out what had been bothering you, so I followed you to see if I could find the cause of it. I didn't mean to anger you." She explained as tears poured down her rosy cheeks.

Her explanation was so emotional that I couldn't work out if it was full of lies or not. I couldn't tell. Either way, she had brought this on herself. If she had not followed me I wouldn't need to kill her.

"Too bad. If you hadn't have gone _snooping_ around in my personal business you wouldn't be here right now. To think, if you had have minded your own business you wouldn't be in this situation right now. If only you hadn't found out, Alice..." My voice faltered toward the end. I really didn't want to kill her.

"Found out what?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't act dumb, it won't save you. If you hadn't have found out that I was planning to kill Bella, you wouldn't be here right now." I spat, my anger level rising even higher.

If she thought acting clueless was going to save her she was dead wrong. Nothing would save her now. She was truly dead.

"You were going to kill Bella?" Her almost inaudible and soft voice asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked, shocked.

She _had _to know. She followed me. She _must _have overheard me talking to that man. She was there. She...

"What... Why would you do such a thing?" She asked, her eyes filled with anger.

It was then I realised that this was all a mistake. She hadn't known. She wasn't there that day. Alice had been innocent. We both could have walked away from this, with neither of us getting hurt. Now I had blown my _own _cover. Now I really did have to kill her. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as salty, warm tears travelled down my face. I gently pushed her out of the broken window with her neck. My hand shook as I let go. "I had to."

The rain outside slowed to a relaxing lullaby as her body lay crumpled on the muddy ground seven stories below me. There was no sign of life left in her.

As the rain settled into nothing and the sky darkened up I made my way back home. The family would be there, probably watching television and enjoying the company of each other. It was a happy scene, like the one out of a movie. It made me sick.

Nothing in this world was perfect. My family had no right to pretend they were.

As I opened up our tacky wooden door and made my way upstairs my family took in my dishevelled appearance. I heard one of them gasp. Probably Rosalie. Unkempt appearances were not in her book of favourites. She thought that was at the top of her worry list. I couldn't wait until she realised Alice wasn't coming back. Then all this perfect exterior crap would be shoved out the window. Much like I had done with Al- God ...why did I _think_ like that?!

I made my way up to my bedroom, where I stayed for the next four days. I didn't move unless I had to. I didn't eat, but I kept myself alive with a glass of water every now and then. Visions of Alice kept playing in my mind. The look she gave me as she fell. It was permanently engraved in my memories.

My family didn't care. They hadn't even attempted to talk to me in those four days. Well, they had once. That was when police had found Alice's body.

I could hear my mother crying downstairs. Her tears almost bruised me. I didn't want her to feel pain, however much I despised her right now. Regardless of my hopes, she continued to cry. I wondered when she would run out of tears. I wondered if she _would _run out of tears. Her sobs were making this whole situation worse. I really didn't do it as an act of cruelness. I had to do it.

I had to kill her. I knew that. And if they ever somehow found out it was me who killed her, they would all know it too.

But it looked as if her murder wasn't pointing in my direction, or in anyone's direction for that matter. The way it had been spoken of – through the television I could hear blasting out downstairs – made it sound like a suicide act.

_She looked troubled, upset. _

That was one distinct description of her I could remember. It sent the tone for a suicide perfectly. The place was enclosed too. She didn't want to be found. Another theme which placed her death in the suicide category.

"_The investigation reports that she'd fallen backwards, and although this sounds like a murder, the evidence points directly at a suicide act." _The reporter had stated.

Evidence? They'd found none. That's why they thought it was suicide. Killers were stupid, they always left a lead. Not me.

I'd worn cloves and used no weapons. I had been careful not to squeeze her neck too tight. I left no marks on her body and no visible wounds. I'd been clever.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked, breaking me from my memories.

"Who is it?" I asked, not really bothered.

I would let them in anyway. The silence and boredom around here was killing me. I needed some company. Badly.

"Edward." The voice answered.

I got off my bed and let him in. His appearance wasn't that much of a shock. Not to me anyway.

His hair was even messier than usual, and his eyes were heavy. Black circles decorated them, clearly marked underneath his dead eyes. His face was tired and his smile was weak. He looked like a poor man who'd been living on the streets a couple of years.

Then again, what did you expect off of a man whose sister had just been found dead?

"What's up?" I asked, casually. I already knew. He wanted to talk about Alice.

"Don't pretend." He said roughly.

I didn't catch on. To me his statement could have meant anything. It wasn't much to go on, and my life was now hanging in the balance. My mind told me that he knew whilst my heart told me he didn't. For all I knew he was just talking about my emotions.

You know, _don't pretend you're not sad. _

"I'm not." I said, my voice full of sadness.

I was sad, too. I may have been the cause, but I was still affected. It played on me more than I thought. But as I had said before, situations which held a personal attachment to you got very messy.

"You killed her, didn't you?" He asked bluntly. No emotion showed on his already scarred face.

I didn't know how to respond. Though I only really had two ways to do so, I could not choose. Again, my life was in the balance. Telling the truth was not really an option. If I did, he'd never forgive me. He'd run and tell everyone. The police would be after me, I'd be a man on the run. I'd be the next guy wanted. Dead or alive.

But lying and telling him I didn't do it was also very risky. I didn't know if I could make myself lie anymore. My heart was taking such a beating, I didn't know if it would allow me to lie to him. Even if it somehow did permit me to lie to him, what were the chances that he would believe me? He'd obviously caught on to something. He didn't just guess I killed her.

Either way, I wasn't getting out of this.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying to break away from his question for as long as possible. It would come back soon. I wouldn't escape his question completely.

"Alice was the happiest girl about. She loved life and lived every day to the upper limit. It wouldn't have taken any one of us more than two seconds to work out if she was unhappy. There was no way Alice would end her own life. You know that, too." He said, shaking his head.

He was right. Alice would never do such a thing. She was so high on life that half of us were worried about her sanity. A girl couldn't be that happy and stay sane.

"I know," I said, nodding slowly. "But how does that put me in the spotlight?"

"I knew what she was doing. She'd spoken to me about her worry for you. She had said she was scared for you. I told her to leave it, I said you needed time. She couldn't just leave it though. She wanted you back. A few days later she told me she'd been following you. She said you'd been to these strange places, seen these strange people. She thought you'd got yourself into some dodgy business. She wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble. So that day you told us you were going out, the day of her death, she followed you. Now, she is dead."

The way he said it all made it even more real. Since her death it had felt like a nightmare, a realistic dream at the most. But now... Edward's cold, harsh tone reminded me otherwise. It was reality. Stone cold and hard reality. There was no taking it back or changing the past.

"I had to." I whispered, letting the truth slither out.

Edward wasn't as taken back as I thought he would be. He took the news lightly. I figured this was because he'd been thinking over the idea of me being a killer for a few days now. Why had he not shared this with the others?

"How'd you do it? How did you lead her to that factory?" He asked, shaking his head with a small laugh. It was a laugh of hurt, breakdown and rage.

"Easy. I tricked her." I said. That was all he needed to know.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I could hear her footsteps behind me. Her new cherry red heels were not keeping her existence a secret from me. She obviously thought it was. She hadn't a clue that I knew. But that was good. I had her where I wanted her._

_Instead of turning into the office I took a right turn at the crossing. This area was very secluded. Trees and bushes hid almost everything, even the path. As her feet hit soil her footprints were harder to track, so I wasted no time in getting back on to concrete pavement. I took three or four turns down a bendy road and lead us both to a hidden gate._

_The air around here was thick. Smoke and carbon were mixed generously into the light and fluffy lifeline which floated around us. I tried not to cough from the flavour of it. Alice had been too, but she let out a little cough, which I almost didn't hear. If I hadn't have been waiting for it, I would have never heard it. _

_I opened the gate with a rusty squeak and left it open. I knew Alice wouldn't follow me if I closed it, it made too much noise. I needed her to follow me. I heard the gate bang a little as she came through it. _

_Pretending like I didn't know she was there I jogged up two flights of stairs fast. Still making sure her footsteps could be heard, I went up another five flights at normal speed. I could faintly see her shadow on the floor below me. I almost felt the smirk reach my lips as I knew what was in store for her. _

_I made sure I was prepared. I couldn't let this slip away from me. I'd already had my gloves on when I left, and I'd made sure the boots I was wearing were a size too big. This wasn't going to be pinned on me. _

_I opened up the door marked with a big black '7' and waited around the corner for Alice. She made her way through, and looked around for me. I kept myself hidden. She walked on in a guess that she would find me. It was my turn to follow her now._

_I kept behind her until we reached the twisted and broken floors in one of the old machine rooms. I remembered that this was where they used to prepare meat. None of the machinery was left here, but you could almost feel the coldness of it. It was a cruel fate for anyone who was ever in this room. _

_I'd already had my fair share of cruelness. Alice's was yet to come._

_As she tried to turn around to come out of the room I grabbed her. I pushed my hand over her mouth and turned her around. Her eyes went softer for a moment when she realised it was me._

_The fear came back into her eyes once she realised I was not here to save her. Nobody was. She was alone._

"_Stop joking around." She said with a nervous laugh as I pushed her forcefully into the wall._

"_I'm not joking around, Alice." I said with a smile._

_She stood back up straight and tried to run away, I tripped her over. She landed on an unsecure metal bar and sent it shaking. A piece of wood from the unsafe roof above us came crashing down. It landed on her leg, sending a loud scream through the air. The nails in the wood were pointed upwards, thankfully._

"_My leg." She chocked, clutching it. _

_I could tell it was broken._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." I said, my voice filled with nothing but truth._

_I offered her my hand, but she smacked it away._

"_Get away from me." She said coldly. I didn't like her tone; it was harsh and full of hate._

_I expected it though, she'd finally clicked that I was going to kill her._

"_I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered._

"_You don't want to do this, do you?" She questioned._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Those details were something I didn't want to share. Even with Edward. He didn't need to know everything. He'd hate me even more. If that were possible.

It probably was. And after he knew how many chances I got to just run away and allow her to live, he' want to kill me himself.

"Why?" He asked, his voice powerful.

"I thought she knew something. Something which she wasn't hers to know." I explained, allowing a tear to fall.

"What? What did she know? What was so _fucking _important that you had to kill her?" He asked, his fist going in for a punch.

I caught his hand just as it came close to my face and pushed him against the wall.

"I thought she had found out about me planning to kill your little Bella." I spat. Anger erupted from inside me.

I didn't mean to let him know, but he'd gotten me so angry. He honestly thought I would kill Alice without a valid reason?

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me. That _sweet _little Bella of yours. I wanted, no _want_, to kill her." I said, twisting his arm backwards.

"Why?" He asked, suddenly forgetting about Alice.

That silly little girl _would_ come before his own sister, wouldn't she?

"I _really _don't remember. She pissed me off and I've always hated her. It must have been bad, what she did, for me to want to kill her. But you know something?"

"No." He spat, pulling his body forward. I forced his whole weight against the wall again, pushing him backwards.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Now that you know I've killed Alice and that I'm _going _to kill Bella you need to be killed to. I'll try not to make it too painful." I laughed, pulling out the gun I had stashed in my back pocket.

"EMMETT, DON'T!" He cried.

With one loud bang he was dead.

With one loud bang I was caught.

Bella had come rushing in to the room, her eyes wide with fear. I'd just killed her husband. She was pretty pissed. Kind of scared too.

With one sweet and unwanted kiss on her lips, and a click of my gun, she was dead. Lying next to the one she really, and truly, loved.

I had used two bullets in the space of five minutes. You know what they say, third times a charm.

I was better off being a dead man than being locked up behind cold metal bars.

I had killed them all for a reason. I really would not _forget _that part.


End file.
